Lila ist der Tod
by Lady Natalja
Summary: Während den Ermittlung zu einem Mafiamord begegnet Horatio der ItaloRussin Natalja Morricone. Auf den ersten Blick scheint sie ein oberflächliches Partygirl zu sein, doch ihre Vergangenheit lastet schwer auf Natalja.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Natalja ist meine Erfindung, alles andere gehört leider nicht mir.

1

Lieutenant Horatio Caine schlug die Tür des grauen Hummers hinter sich zu und ging zu einem Steg, der etwa fünfzig Meter in den Hafen hinausragte, und an dessen Ende Alexx, die Gerichtsmedizinerin eine Leiche untersuchte. Daneben stand Eric Delko, einer der CSI-Ermittler, im Tauchanzug. Er hatte geholfen, die Leiche aus dem Wasser zu holen.

Horatio war noch nicht einmal in der Mitte des Stegs, als Frank Tripp, einer der Detectives, die die CSIs bei ihren Einsätzen begleiteten, auf ihn zukam.

„Was haben wir hier, Frank?", fragte Horatio.

„Etwas Interessantes: einen Mafiamord, wie es aussieht."

„Tatsächlich?" Horatio trat zu Alexx die gerade den Reißverschluss eines Leichensacks zuzog.

„Hallo Alexx", begrüßte er sie.

„Hi Horatio. Warte, ich mache noch einmal auf, damit du ihn dir ansehen kannst. Er ist erst ungefähr 24 Stunden tot, deshalb ist er noch kein ganz so schlimmer Anblick." Sie zog den Reißverschluss wieder auf.

Horatio nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, und betrachtete die Leiche, einen etwa vierzigjährigen Mann.

„Das ist wirklich ungewöhnlich. Aber wie konnte er gefunden werden?"

„Siehst du das Boot dort?" Sie deutete auf ein Frachtschiff, das in der Nähe angelegt hatte. „Zwei Taucher waren damit beschäftigt, den Rumpf von Muscheln zu befreien. Dabei haben sie unseren Toten entdeckt. Er scheint sich bei den falschen Leuten unbeliebt gemacht zu haben."

„Tja, wir sollten nicht voreilig sein, aber das", Horatio betrachtete die Füße des Toten, die in einem massiven Betonblock steckten „deutet schon in eine bestimmte Richtung." Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf. „Ich werde Marco Agnelli anrufen."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Marco Agnelli war im Bereich Import-Export tätig. Eine ziemlich wage Berufsbezeichnung, aber den Hauptteil des Geldes, das es ihm ermöglichte, eine Villa in Coral Gables zu bauen, verdiente er auch auf einem anderen Gebiet. Er war einer der am besten bezahlten Informanten auf den Gehaltslisten des FBI, der CIA und einiger Police Departments, unter anderem auch des MDPD. Niemand wusste besser über das organisierte Verbrechen im Südosten der USA Bescheid, als er. Und nicht zuletzt verstand er es auch immer wieder, dank seiner Verbindungen, von den Geschäften dieser Organisationen zu profitieren. Natürlich ohne, dass seine staatlichen Arbeitgeber etwas davon mitbekamen. Ein riskantes Spiel, aber bis jetzt war immer alles gut gegangen.

Als ihn Horatios Anruf erreichte, war er gerade dabei den Bauleiter, der die Bauarbeiten an Agnellis Villa beaufsichtigte, zur Schnecke zu machen, weil der Baufortschritt weit hinter dem Zeitplan zurück lag.

„Falls Sie es vergessen haben, ich möchte in einem Monat hier einziehen," schnauzte er den Bauleiter noch einmal an. Dann trat er einige Schritte zur Seite und klappte sein Handy auf."

„Hallo?"

„Hallo Marco. Hier ist Horatio Caine. Ich brauche wieder einmal deine Hilfe."

„Gerne. Was genau möchtest du wissen?"

„Ein allgemeiner Lagebericht wäre am hilfreichsten."

„Naja, eigentlich ist es in Miami recht still geworden. Italiener und Asiaten verhalten sich ruhig. Die Russen haben sich völlig zurückgezogen. Die Mala Noche, eigentlich die Südamerikaner im Allgemeinen, sind auf dem aufsteigenden Ast, haben im Moment aber nichts Größeres am Laufen. Keine Streitigkeiten innerhalb der Mafia."

„Also keine Veränderungen?"

„Nein."

„Und doch haben wir, wie es aussieht, seit langem den ersten Mafiatoten."

„Tja, vielleicht nur ein Trittbrettfahrer? Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann."

„Du hast mir geholfen. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wer es wahrscheinlich nicht war."

Marco Agnelli lachte und wollte sich schon verabschieden, da kam ihm noch etwas in den Sinn: „Warte! Mir ist gerade doch noch etwas eingefallen. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob es dir hilft: Natalja Morricone ist seit kurzem in Miami."

„Wer?"

„Natalja Morricone. Die Tochter eines italienischen und Enkelin eines russischen Mafiaboss'. Sie ist 28 und angeblich eine richtige Schönheit. Ich bin ihr leider noch nie begegnet. Jedenfalls wird sie ständig von mindestens zwei Leibwachen begleitet, die alle Gefahren von ihr fern halten sollen. Vielleicht ist ihr dein Toter in die Quere gekommen."

„Ja, das könnte tatsächlich eine Spur sein."

„Falls du sie dir einmal ansehen möchtest, morgen ist ja der Ball zum Amtsjubiläum des Bürgermeisters. Sie ist einer der Ehrengäste."

„Das ist gut. Mein Team und ich sind ebenfalls Ball eingeladen. Gibt es irgendetwas woran ich Miss Morricone erkennen könnte?"

„Da muss ich nicht einmal nachdenken: Sie ist bekannt dafür, immer Lila zu tragen. Weiß der Himmel, warum."

„Jedenfalls liegt sie im Trend. Danke"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Als Horatio sein Büro verließ und ins Labor hinuntergehen wollte, kam Delko auf ihn zu.

„Neuigkeiten von unserem Mafiaopfer", sagte der Halbkubaner. „Sein Name ist Nikolai Kerpov. Er lebt erst seit zwei Jahren in den USA und seine Fingerabdrücke waren noch bei der Einwanderungsbehörde gespeichert. Hier ist seine Akte." Delko gab Horatio eine dünne, braune Pappmappe.

„Danke. Alexx wird ihn heute noch obduzieren. Dann wissen wir hoffentlich mehr."

Horatio stand auf der Galerie im Obduktionsraum und sprach über die Gegensprechanlage mit Alexx. Sie teilte ihm, wie zu erwarten mit, dass der Mann ertrunken war.

Der Betonblock war inzwischen von den Füßen der Leiche entfernt worden. Darunter war ein Seil zum Vorschein gekommen, mit dem die Knöchel zusammen gebunden gewesen waren. Auch die Handgelenke waren gefesselt gewesen. Der Tote hatte sich wohl auch nicht ganz freiwillig die Füße in Beton gießen lassen. Ansonsten war nichts Besonderes an der Leiche zu entdecken. Alexx schickte den Rest des Betonblocks und das Seil ins Labor. Vielleicht ließen sich daran Spuren finden.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Horatio musste sich sehr zurück halten, um sie nicht dauernd anzustarren. Als Natalja Morricone in Begleitung zweier Männer, wahrscheinlich ihre Bodyguards, den Saal betreten hatte, war ihm sofort klar gewesen, wer sie war. Sie trug ein elegantes Abendkleid aus fließender violetter Seide. Ihr schwarzes Haar war hochgesteckt und ihre helle Haut, ebenso wie die leuchtend blauen Augen wohl ein Erbe der russischen Verwandtschaft, strahlte geradezu vor Makellosigkeit. Während des Essens konnte Horatio, der mit Calleigh Duquesne, Tim Speedle und Eric Delko an einem Vierertisch saß, nicht anders als immer wieder zu Natalja hinüber zu sehen. Speedle und Delko ging es nicht anders, und Calleigh amüsierte sich heimlich über die Beeinflussbarkeit der Männer.

Während die leeren Dessertteller, auf denen ein leichtes Fruchtmousse serviert worden war, wieder abgetragen wurden, wechselt das Streichquartett, das zum Essen unaufdringliche Begleitmusik gespielt hatte, zu Walzer und Co. und die Gäste wurden aufgefordert zu tanzen.

Calleigh tanzte mit Horatio. Er war ein recht guter Tänzer und nach Tim Speedle, der wie ein tapsiger Grizzly tanzte, und ihr andauernd auf die Zehen getreten war, eine Erholung für Calleighs Füße, die ohnehin schon durch viel zu hohe Stilettos gepeinigt wurden.

Doch Calleigh konnte den Tanz mit Horatio nicht lange genießen.

Plötzlich ertönte eine klangvolle Frauenstimme mit ganz leichtem italienischem Akzent:

„Darf ich mir kurz Ihren Tanzpartner ausleihen?"

„Oh. Natürlich." Calleigh tanzte mit dem Partner der anderen Frau weiter, der offenbar nicht nur ein guter, sondern ein exzellenter Tänzer war und außerdem gut aussah. Das Bull-Girl war mit dem Tausch nicht unzufrieden.

Und Horatio? Er sah sich plötzlich Natalja Morricone gegenüber. Trotz des schnellen Partnerwechsels war sie perfekt im Takt geblieben und schwebte mit Horatio geradezu über das Parkett. Nach einigen Walzerschritten fragte sie plötzlich:

„Nun, Lieutenant Caine, warum beobachten Sie mich?"

„Ich denke, jeder in diesem Raum beobachtet Sie. Sie stechen ins Auge."

„Sollte das ein Kompliment sein?"

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Danke", sie lächelte. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann fragte Natalja: „Sie ermitteln doch in diesem Fall von der Leiche, die man im Hafen gefunden hat, oder?"

„Ja", sagte er zurückhaltend. Er hatte das vage Gefühl, das sie mit ihm spielte. Dieses Gefühl wurde noch stärker als sie meinte:

„Das hört sich ja an wie in einem Mafiafilm. Ich meine, dieser Betonblock um die Füße... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so etwas wirklich passiert."

„Es ist ein außergewöhnlicher Fall, ja. Woher wissen Sie eigentlich so genau über den Mord Bescheid?"

„Es stand einiges in der Zeitung."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie die hiesigen Zeitungen lesen."

„Oh, gern sogar. Und mit besonderem Vergnügen die Klatschseite. Mit etwas Glück tauche ich ja sogar dort auf." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Nach dem Tanz führte Horatio Natalja zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

„Vielen Dank für den Tanz", sagte er.

„Oh, ich habe zu danken." Sie machte einen leichten Knicks.

Als sie sich hinsetzte und ihr Kleid glatt strich, glaubte er den Umriss einer kleinen Pistole zu sehen, die sie um den Oberschenkel geschnallt trug. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er seinen Augen trauen konnte, doch es schien so, als ob diese Frau auch ohne ihre Leibgarde ganz gut zurecht kommen würde.

Als er später heimfuhr, stellte Horatio fest, dass ihn dieser Abend bei der Lösung des Falles überhaupt nicht weitergebracht hatte. Auch sonst hatte sich bis jetzt nichts ergeben. Nikolai Kerpov hatte sehr zurückgezogen gelebt und in Miami weder Familie noch besonders viele Bekannte gehabt.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Am nächsten Morgen ließ sich Horatio bei Schichtübergabe wie immer einen Bericht darüber geben, was während der Nacht passiert war.

„Es war halbwegs ruhig heute Nacht", sagte Arthur Landrich, der Leiter der Nachtschicht.

„Kurz vor ein Uhr gab es eine Schießerei in der City. Eine Verletzte und ein Toter. Die Verletzte ist eine Frau namens Natalja Morricone. Ich habe vorher noch nie etwas von ihr gehört, obwohl sie so etwas wie russisch-italienische Paris Hilton sein soll."

Seit gestern wusste Horatio, dass sie jedenfalls nicht nur das war. Paris Hilton besaß weder soviel Ironie wie Natalja, noch trug sie einen Revolver im Strumpfband.

„Und was ist nun passiert?", fragte Horatio ein wenig ungehalten. Landrich war manchmal ungeheuer geschwätzig.

„Sie kam von diesem Ball, mit dem der Bürgermeister sich wieder einmal selbst gefeiert hat. Dafür hat man ja Geld, aber neue Geräte für unser Labor…" Als er den ungeduldigen Blick in Horatios Augen sah, beeilte sich Landrich, wieder zum Thema zurück zu kommen.

„Jedenfalls wollte sie gerade in ihre Limousine einsteigen, als ein Mann, offenbar ein Feind der Familie Morricone auf sie schoss. Sie wurde am Oberschenkel getroffen. Ihr Bodyguard feuerte zurück und tötete den Schützen. Es gibt mehrere Zeugen, die alle das Gleiche aussagen. Sieht nicht so aus, als gäbe es für uns viel zu tun."

„In welchem Krankenhaus liegt Miss Morricone?"

„Grace Memorial." Gerne hätte Landrich noch gesagt, dass er das ganze Getue um Luxusweiber wie diese Natalja für völlig überzogen hielt, doch er verkniff es sich.

„Danke Arthur", sagte Horatio und ging in sein Büro.

Knapp 11 Stunden später verließ er das CSI-Gebäude und setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf. Die Sonne stand schon tief und tauchte Miami in warmes Abendlicht. Horatio mochte diese Zeit des Tages. Die abendliche Rush-Hour war schon fast wieder vorbei und in Downtown Miami war es schon ruhiger geworden. Es waren auch weniger Autos unterwegs, als sonst. So konnte Horatio die Fahrt zum Grace Memorial genießen. Unterwegs hielt er noch bei einem Blumenladen an und fand tatsächlich einen Strauß lilafarbener Tulpen, den er mitnahm.

Obwohl die offizielle Besuchszeit schon vorbei war, durfte Horatio ausnahmsweise noch zu Natalja, denn er war im Krankenhaus gut bekannt.

Als er zu Nataljas Zimmer kam, klopfte er an, doch es kam keine Antwort. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und schaute hinein. Er war nicht wirklich verwundert, als er entdeckte, dass Natalja ein großes, schönes Einzelzimmer bekommen hatte. Dafür hatte wohl ihr Vater Guliano Morricone gesorgt, der, obwohl er in Italien lebte, auch hier einigen Einfluss hatte, wie Horatio herausgefunden hatte.

Nun blickte Horatio zum Bett. Natalja schlief. Das grünliche

Krankenhausnachthemd war ihr von der linken Schulter gerutscht, sodass man einen schwarzen violett bestickten BH-Träger sehen konnte. Horatio fragte sich einen Moment, ob Nataljas extravagante Kleider wohl alles Sonderanfertigungen waren, und warum sie sich so strikt an „ihre" Farben hielt, dann schloss er die Tür wieder. Diese Frau war einfach ein Rätsel. Es lag wohl an seinem Job als Polizist, dass ihn ungelöste Rätsel anzogen…

Auf dem Gang gab er die Tulpen einer Krankenschwester, die versprach, eine Vase zu suchen und die Blumen in Nataljas Zimmer zu stellen.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Yelina Salas marschierte zielstrebig zum Büro ihres Schwagers. Wie immer, wenn sie Horatio begegnete, wurde sie von einer seltsamen Aufgeregtheit befallen, die sie aber inzwischen zu überwinden gelernt hatte. Entschlossen stieß sie die Glastür auf.

„Horatio?"

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte nun von der Akte auf, die er gelesen hatte.

„Hallo Yelina. Was gibt es?" Seine warme, angenehme Stimme machte es Yelina schwer, ihre Professionalität zu wahren, doch nicht zuletzt dank eines bewussten Gedanken an ihren verstorbenen Ehemann Ray, gelang es ihr doch und sie sagte:

„Eine Prostituierte, die nebenbei auch noch mit Crack gehandelt hat, wurde festgenommen. Sie hat ausgesagt, dass sie etwas über den Mord an Nikolai Petrov weiß. Wahrscheinlich will sie einen Deal aushandeln, indem sie uns hilft. Wir dachten, dass du selbst mit ihr reden möchtest."

Die Prostituierte war eine Mexikanerin mit stark geschminktem Gesicht. Laut ihrem Ausweis, der auf dem Tisch lag hieß sie Conchita Valdez. Sie sah aus, als ob sie nicht nur Drogen verkaufte, sondern auch selbst welche nahm.

„Sind Sie hier der Boss?", fragte die Frau Horatio.

„Kann man so sagen."

„Schön, ich hab was für Sie. Aber ich erwarte eine Gegenleistung."

Es kam öfters vor, dass Kleinkriminelle wie diese Frau plötzlich wie hartgesottene Anwälte redeten, wenn sie glaubten, einen Vorteil für sich herausschlagen zu können, aber Horatio wunderte sich jedes Mal wieder darüber.

„Ich denke, da wird sich schon etwas machen lassen", antwortete er. „Also was wollen Sie uns sagen?"

„Sie ermitteln in diesem Fall mit dem Typen, der im Hafen versenkt worden ist, oder?"

Die zweite Frau in zwei Tagen, die im diesen Frage stellte.

„Ja."

„Er hieß Nikolai. Aber das wissen Sie ja wahrscheinlich schon."

Horatio nickte.

„Na ja, er war einer meiner Stammkunden. Danach haben wir manchmal auch ein bisschen geredet. Er war ein netter Kerl. Bisschen seltsam, aber nett. Also, am Abend vor fünf Tagen war ich auch wieder bei ihm. Aber er war dann doch nicht so richtig in Stimmung. Also haben wir nur geredet. Und dann hat er mir irgendsowas erzählt, von wegen Big Gil sei hinter ihm her. Der arme Kerl war total durch denn Wind. Und offensichtlich hatte er ja einen Grund. Ich meine, es ist nicht gerade eine gute Idee, Big Gil in die Quere zu kommen."

„War das alles, was Sie uns zu sagen haben?", fragte Horatio.

„Ja. Und damit das klar ist: von mir haben Sie das nicht. Ich will mich nämlich auch nicht mit Big Gil anlegen. Jetzt erst recht nicht."

„Natürlich. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe." Er sah zu Yelina und sagte: „Würdest du dich bitte um Miss Sanchez kümmern?"

„Klar."

Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als ob der Fall kurz vor der Lösung stünde. Big Gil war ein bekannter Drogendealer. Und bei der Untersuchung von Nikolai Kerpovs Blut hatte man schließlich doch noch etwas Außergewöhnliches gefunden: Kokain. Offenbar nur ein weiterer Drogenmord für die Statistik. Aber trotzdem gab es etwas, das Horatio zweifeln ließ, ob der Fall wirklich so simpel war, wie es schien: es war im Drogenmilieu absolut nicht üblich, unliebsame Menschen per Betonblock loszuwerden.

Am Nachmittag wurde Big Gil ausfindig gemacht und verhört. Es wunderte natürlich niemanden, dass er hartnäckig leugnete, etwas mit dem Mord zu tun zu haben. Aber Horatio misstraute dieser einfachen Lösung. Er beschloss, noch ein Mal zu Natalja Morricone ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Als Horatio diesmal in Nataljas Krankenzimmer kam, war sie wach, sah sich die Wiederholung einer alten NYPD Blue-Folge an und bürstete ihr langes, schwarzes Haar.

„Lieutenant Caine, schön Sie zu sehen", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Guten Tag."

„Ehe ich es vergesse: Vielen Dank für die Blumen."

„Gefallen sie Ihnen?"

„Ja, sie sind sehr schön. Genau mein Geschmack." Sie grinste und deutete auf einen Stuhl

neben ihrem Bett. „Setzen Sie sich doch." Als Horatio sich hingesetzt hatte, fragte sie:

„Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen an mich? Oder warum sind Sie hier?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich gerne wissen wollte, wie es Ihnen geht,…"

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut, danke", unterbrach sie ihn lächelnd.

„Also abgesehen davon", sprach er, leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht, weiter „habe ich

tatsächlich noch eine Frage: Sie kannten Nikolai Kerpov, oder?"

„Diese Frage fällt Ihnen aber früh ein", sagte sie, nur ganz leicht ironisch. „Aber um sie zu beantworten: Ja, ich kannte ihn. Er war mein Onkel, und so etwas wie ein zweiter Vater für mich."

„Mein Beileid."

„Danke. Er ist vor einigen Jahren hierher gezogen. Ich bin unter Anderem nach Miami gekommen, um ihn zu besuchen."

„Haben Sie eine Vermutung, wer ihn umgebracht haben könnte?"

„Sagen wir so: Ich glaube zu wissen, wer den Mord angeordnet hat, aber diesen Namen kann und werde ich Ihnen nicht nennen. Und wer den Mord dann ausgeführt hat…"

„Seien Sie ehrlich: Wie stehen unsere Chancen, Beweise zu finden, mit denen wir den Mörder oder den Auftraggeber überführen können?"

„Denkbar schlecht. Diese Leute pflegen sehr diskret zu arbeiten. Sie können versuchen etwas zu finden, aber…"

„Ich werde es auf jeden Fall versuchen."

„Wie Sie meinen." Natalja legte die Bürste weg und band ihre Haare mit einem lila-schwarz gestreiften Samtband zurück. „War das alles?"

„Noch eines. Aber es ist eine eher persönliche Frage."

„Stellen Sie sie ruhig. Ich muss sie ja nicht beantworten."

„Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass Sie nur schwarz und lila tragen?"

„Diese Farben erinnern mich jeden Tag an ein Versprechen, dass ich mir selbst gegeben habe."

Horatio war nun zwar nicht schlauer als vorher, doch er wusste genauer denn je, dass Natalja viel mehr war, als das Modepüppchen für das sie vielleicht gern gehalten werden wollte.

Kurz darauf verabschiedete er sich von ihr und machte sich auf den Weg zum CSI-Hauptquartier.

Auf dem Highway gab es einen Stau und Horatio hatte Zeit, dass Gespräch mit Natalja Revue passieren zu lassen. Er fragte sich, warum er sie erst jetzt nach Nikolai Kerpov gefragt hatte.

Nach kurzem Nachdenken musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn bei diesem Ball ganz einfach mit ihrem Charme eingewickelt hatte. Und gerade durch ihre scheinbar naiven Fragen nach dem Mord hatte sie ihn davon abgelenkt.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Einige Tage später, als das CSI schon wieder mitten in zwei neuen Fällen steckte, kam Yelina zu Horatio ins Labor, wo er gerade eine Gewebeprobe untersuchte, und teilte ihm mit, dass im Atrium jemand auf ihn wartete. Er beendete die Untersuchung, zog dann seinen Laborkittel aus und ging nach oben.

Als er die Glastür zum Atrium aufstieß, war er überrascht. Er hatte erwartet, jemanden zu sehen, der etwas mit den laufenden Fällen zu tun hatte. Doch auf einer der schmalen Sitzbänke saß Natalja Morricone. Sie trug ein violettes Sommerkleid und schwarze Sandalen, war also äußerlich ganz Natalja, wirkte aber doch verändert.

Als er eintrat, stand sie auf und begrüßte ihn. Dann setzten sie sich nebeneinander auf die Bank und Natalja sagte:

„Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur von Ihnen verabschieden, bevor ich wieder nach Italien fliege."

„Sie reisen ab?"

„Ja, es wird Zeit. Aber ich muss Ihnen vorher noch etwas erzählen, damit Sie etwas besser verstehen können, wie verwickelt dieser Fall eigentlich ist."

„Ja? Was wollen Sie mir sagen?" Er sah sie aufmerksam an, bemerkte die leichten, von Make-up etwas überdeckten Schatten unter ihren Augen und fragte sich, warum ihm bis jetzt nie aufgefallen war, wie traurig Natalja eigentlich wirkte. Langsam begann sie zu sprechen, als müsste sie sich dazu überwinden:

„Sie haben vielleicht schon von meinem Vater Giuliano Morricone gehört. Er…"

„Giuliano?", unterbrach er sie. „Könnte Nikolai Kerpov auch ihn gemeint haben, als er von

‚Big Gil' sprach?"

„Ja, es könnte sein. Warum?"

„Es war nur eine Vermutung. Erzählen Sie weiter."

„Also, mein _Vater_", wie schon zuvor legte sie eine unerklärliche ironische Betonung auf dieses Wort „hatte einen russischen Geschäftspartner, dessen Tochter eine wunderschöne junge Frau war."

„Ihre Mutter?"

„Ja. Giuliano fand sie wohl anziehend, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass er sie je wirklich geliebt hat. Bei Tatjana gibt es keine Zweifel: Sie hat ihn nie geliebt. Sie hatte sich in einen Mitarbeiter von Giuliano, der mit nach Russland gekommen war, verliebt. Sie führten eine Zeit lang sogar eine glückliche Beziehung, allerdings im Geheimen, weil sie Tatjanas Vater und auch Giuliano Morricone fürchteten.

Und dann hielt Giuliano um Tatjanas Hand an. Ihrem Vater war diese Verbindung mehr als recht, und so gingen Tatjana und Giuliano zurück nach Italien und heirateten.

Erstaunlicherweise konnten meine Mutter und ihr Liebhaber ihre Beziehung sehr lange unentdeckt weiterführen. Als ich geboren wurde, glaubte Giuliano, ich sei sein Kind, obwohl das zeitlich kaum sein konnte.

Es ging weitere fünf weitere Jahre gut, dann entdeckte Giuliano die beiden bei einem heimlichen Treffen in einem Häuschen in unserem Park."

Natalja sprach schneller, als wollte sie die Erzählung möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen: „Es war nicht so, dass er sie im Affekt getötet hätte... Ich war damals vier und habe etwas weiter weg im Park gespielt. Ich sah ihn zurück ins Haus gehen, und meine Mutter und meinen Vater wenig später aus dem Gartenhäuschen kommen. Ich glaube, sie sahen

irgendwie fast erleichtert aus, weil scheinbar nichts passiert war."

Sie schwieg für einen Moment. „Zwei Tage später waren sie beide verschwunden. Giuliano hat mir immer erzählt, meine Mutter sei bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Naja, vielleicht hat er es ja wirklich so erledigt. Jedenfalls spielte er danach sehr glaubwürdig den trauernden Witwer. Und ich verstand damals überhaupt noch nicht, was passiert war, und was ich da im Park gesehen hatte. Sechs Jahre später, als ich zehn war, besuchte uns mein Onkel Nikolai Petrov und gab mir einen Brief von meiner Mutter, den er aufbewahrt hatte. Sie hat ihn einen Tag vor ihrem Tod geschrieben. Offenbar wusste sie ziemlich genau, dass Giuliano diese Ehrverletzung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde. In dem Brief hat sie mir alles erklärt: Wer mein richtiger Vater war, warum sie sterben musste, alles."

Sie verstummte kurz und wischte sich über die Augen. Als Horatio sie in die Arme nehmen wollte, ließ sie ihn gewähren und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. In den ganzen Jahren, die Horatio nun schon als Polizist arbeitete, hatte er noch niemals eine solche Geschichte gehört. Und es stand ihm noch ein Teil bevor.

Nach einer Weile rückte Natalja wieder ein Stück von Horatio ab, dann erzählte sie weiter:

„Mein Onkel hat mich dann mit nach Russland genommen, wo ich acht Jahre ins Internat ging. Und danach lebte ich ein Nomadenleben. Einmal hier, einmal dort. Und immer begleitet von Bodyguards, die Nikolai für mich ausgesucht hat. Sie sollen natürlich einerseits verhindern, dass man mir etwas antut, denn Giuliano Morricone ist sicherlich bemüht, alle Mitwisser zu beseitigen. Und war knapp davor, es zu schaffen. Aber sein Heckenschütze hatte nicht das beste Ziel", sagte sie leiser, fast beiläufig.

Die andere Aufgabe der Bodyguards ist wohl, zu verhindern, dass ich etwas anstellte. Nikolai

wusste, was für Rachegefühle ich in mir hatte. Und immer noch habe.

Sie haben mich einmal gefragt, warum ich immer lila trage und ich habe Ihnen geantwortet, es sei wegen eines Versprechens. Es ist ein Racheversprechen. Meine Mutter trug sowohl am Tag der Entdeckung, als auch an ihrem Todestag ein lilafarbenes Kleid. Sie hatte viel lilafarbene Kleidung. Es war ihre Lieblingsfarbe."

Natalja stand auf, strich ihr Kleid glatt und sagte: „Ich weiß, Sie werden mich niemals wirklich verstehen können, Lieutenant Caine. Aber es war sehr nett, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

Horatio blieb still. Egal, was er gesagt hätte, Natalja hätte sich dadurch von nichts abhalten lassen. Er saß noch einen Moment auf der Bank. Er war völlig verstört. Sein Gerechtigkeitssinn, der ihn sonst so zielsicher leitete, schien nicht mehr zu funktionieren. Oder nein. Er funktionierte gut, aber ohne irgendwelche moralischen Regeln zu befolgen. Denn Horatio konnte Nataljas Wunsch nach Selbstjustiz fast verstehen. Aber eben nur fast, denn ein Teil seines Hirns erinnerte sich immer noch an die Richtlinien, an die er als Polizist zu glauben hatte.

Langsam stand Horatio auf und verließ das Atrium. Draußen sah er gerade noch, wie sich die Türen des Aufzugs hinter Natalja schlossen.

Er ging wieder hinunter ins Labor und hätte es in den nächsten Tagen am liebsten gar nicht mehr verlassen. Er stürzte sich in die Arbeit, denn allein sie konnte ihn vor den Zweifeln bewahren, die in seinem Inneren wüteten. Außerdem kam jetzt auch noch die Last seines schlechten Gewissens hinzu. Vielleicht hätte er den Mord verhindern können, wenn er Natalja ins Gefängnis gesteckt hätte. Nur langsam, ganz langsam wurde ihm klar, dass das wohl doch nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Um sie einzusperren, hätte er einen Grund gebraucht. Und der einzige, den er hatte, ein zukünftiger Mord, wäre niemals stichhaltig genug gewesen.

Dann, als es geschehen war, konnte er auch nichts tun. Denn Giuliano Morricone war auf einer Safari in Afrika verschwunden. Horatio war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Natalja dafür verantwortlich war. Und in dem afrikanischen Land, in dem der Polizei verschwundene Touristen ziemlich gleichgültig waren, wurde nie eine Untersuchung eingeleitet. Es wurde davon ausgegangen, dass Morricone nachts außerhalb des Camps unterwegs gewesen und dabei von einem Raubtier angefallen und verschleppt worden war.


	9. Epilog Version 1

Epilog: Ein Jahr später

(Erste Version)

Es war Sonntagmorgen und Horatio genoss seinen freien Tag. Er war sehr früh am Strand joggen gewesen, hatte sich danach geduscht und umgezogen, und frühstückt nun in einem kleinen Café in der Nähe seines Hauses.

An manchen Tagen hasste Horatio die Stadt fast, weil sie ein regelrechter Sündenpfuhl zu sein schien, aber heute zeigte sich Miami von der besten Seite. Es war sonnig, nicht zu heiß und ruhig in der Stadt. Selbst die Unterwelt hatte in letzter Zeit weniger Probleme gemacht, als sonst.

Horatio trank seinen Kaffee, las Zeitung und beobachtete die anderen Leute im Café. Plötzlich fiel ihm eine junge Frau auf, die an der Theke gerade einen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen bestellte. Sie hatte kurzes blondes Haar, trug ein rotes Top und einen Jeansminirock und kam Horatio vage bekannt vor, ohne dass er genau wusste, woher. Er vermutete, dass er ihr während einem seiner Fälle begegnet war, und nahm schon wieder die Zeitung in die Hand, um weiter zu lesen, als die Frau ihren Kaffee bekam. Die Theke war etwas erhöht gebaut und so musste die Blondine auf dem Hinausweg zwei Stufen hinab steigen. Dabei hob sich ihr Rock ein kleines bisschen, und eine runde Narbe, wie von einer Schussverletzung wurde an ihrem Oberschenkel sichtbar.

Die Narbe hatte bei Horatio eine Erinnerung ausgelöst, doch bis ihm wirklich klar wurde, wer die Frau war, hatte sie das Café schon verlassen. Rasch sprang Horatio auf, ließ das Geld für sein Frühstück auf dem Tisch liegen und lief ihr nach.

„Natalja!", rief er, als er sie draußen auf der Straße entdeckte. Zuerst ging sie weiter, doch als er ihren Namen noch einmal rief, drehte sie sich um, und sah ihn scheinbar verwundert an. Dann blieb sie stehen und er holte sie ein.

„Meinen Sie mich?", fragte sie. Als er verwirrt nickte, meinte sie: „Ich glaube, Sie verwechseln mich." Dann flüsterte sie leise: „Nicht jetzt und nicht hier mitten auf der Straße. Um 10 beim Brunnen Bayfront Park." Dann wieder lauter: „Es tut mir leid. Ich heiße wirklich nicht Natalja."

„Mir tut es leid. Ich muss Sie tatsächlich verwechselt haben."

„Kein Problem."

Sie marschierte weiter und Horatio ging langsam zurück zum Café um auf diesen Schock hin noch einen Kaffee zu trinken. Er hatte erwartet, Natalja niemals wieder zu sehen, und jetzt war sie plötzlich in Miami.

Horatio wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was es zu bedeuten hatte dass Natalja nun nicht mehr Lila trug. Er kannte die Bedeutung zu genau. Stattdessen fragte er sich, woher er sie die zweite, frischere Narbe an ihrem Bein hatte. Es war eine zackige, längliche Narbe, die sich fast den ganzen Unterschenkel hinunterzog. Natalja musste einen Unfall gehabt haben.

Pünktlich um zehn Uhr war Horatio im Bayfront Park. Wenige Minuten später tauchte Natalja auf. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und trug jetzt eine weiße Leinenhose und einen türkisen Neckholder. Langsam kam sie näher, blieb direkt vor Horatio stehen, und sah ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Sie haben sich nicht verändert, Lieutenant."

„Das kann man von Ihnen nicht behaupten", sagte er und sie lächelte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Die Veränderung war nötig." Sie gingen vom Brunnen langsam Richtung Meer.

Der Bayfront Park grenzte direkt ans Wasser.

„Was machen Sie in Miami?", fragte Horatio

„Ach, fast nirgendwo gibt es bessere – und diskretere – Schönheitschirurgen als hier. Außerdem möchte ich in nächster Zeit einen Ausflug nach Südamerika machen. Und dafür ist hier doch ein ganz guter Ausgangspunkt. Nicht?"

„Doch das kann man schon so sagen." Er nahm seine Sonnebrille ab und klappte die Bügel sorgfältig ein, bevor er sie in die Sakkotasche steckte. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben Ihr ‚Versprechen' inzwischen eingelöst?"

„Ja, so sieht es aus." Sie blieb stehen und sah hinaus aufs Meer. Horatio stellte sich neben sie und lehnte sich an ein Geländer, das das Parkgelände vom Wasser abtrennte.

Er war sich nun endgültig sicher: Er unterhielt sich mit einer Mörderin. Das war für ihn zwar an sich ganz normal, doch normalerweise war es nicht so, dass er die Mörder, zumindest zu einem gewissen Teil, verstand. Wieder einmal brachte Natalja seine klaren moralischen Vorstellungen durcheinander.

„Ich muss mich leider schon wieder verabschieden", sagte sie nun und fuhr mit der Hand durch ihre kurzen Haare, an die sie sich noch nicht ganz gewöhnt haben zu schien.

„Schade. Sehen wir uns vielleicht irgendwann wieder?", fragte er und richtete sich auf.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Leben Sie wohl, Lieutenant." Sie umarmte ihn kurz und ging dann.

Horatio blieb noch eine Weile stehen und blickte hinaus aufs Meer.

Ende


	10. Epilog Version 2

Epilog: Ein Jahr später

(Zweite Version)

Es dämmerte schon, als das CSI zu einem Müllplatz gerufen wurde. Dort waren die verkohlten Reste einer, wie es schien, weiblichen Leiche gefunden worden.

Als sie zu der Mülldeponie kamen, wurden Horatio, Calleigh und Alexx vom Nachtwächter und seinem ziemlich furchteinflößenden Pitt-Bull, der sich aber nicht weiter für die Forensiker zu interessieren schien, begrüßt und zur Fundstelle geführt. Während sich Alexx und Horatio um die Leiche kümmerten, begann Calleigh die Umgebung zu untersuchen.

„Armes Mädchen", sagte Alexx zu der Leiche. „Ich hoffe du warst schon tot, als man dich angezündet hat. Na gut, sehen wir mal, was wir finden." Mit einer Pinzette löste sie vorsichtig ein Stück lila Stoff vom Bein der Frau. „Sieht aus wie Seide", sagte sie und zeigte es Horatio.

„Ja, es ist wohl ein Stück von ihrem Kleid, das nicht ganz verbrannt ist.", meinte dieser.

Plötzlich erfasste ihn ein kalter Schauer: Der Stoff sah genau so aus, wie der, aus dem Nataljas Ballkleid gewesen war.

_Das hat nichts zu bedeuten,_ versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. _Dieser Stoff wird oft verwendet._

„Horatio, kommst du bitte kurz? Ich glaube, ich habe ihre Handtasche", rief Calleigh

plötzlich.

„Ich komme." Er ging hin und sah sich die schwarze Handtasche an. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und holte eine Geldtasche heraus. Das erste, was er sah, als er sie aufschlug, war ein italienischer Führerschein, ausgestellt auf Natalja Morricone. Er förderte auch noch ihren Pass, Make-up, ein Handy, einen Zimmerschlüssel des Hilton und eine kleine violette Haarbürste zutage. Dann legte er alles wieder zurück und steckte die Handtasche in einen Plastikbeutel.

Die restliche Tatortuntersuchung zog wie im Nebel an Horatio vorbei. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, doch es ging nicht. Immer wieder tauchte Nataljas Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Fröhlich und lächelnd – auf dem Ball. Bedrückt – an dem Tag, als sie ihm ihre Familiengeschichte erzählt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er gewusst, dass es mit Natalja ein schlimmes Ende nehmen würde. Aber so… Er war gleichzeitig traurig und wütend.

Auch als er spätabends heimkam, hatten sich seine Gedanken noch nicht beruhigt. Er zog sein Sakko aus und ging dann auf die Veranda seines Hauses, von wo man auch direkt zum Strand hinunter gehen konnte. Er betrachtete das Meer und versuchte auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, als plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme erklang:

„Guten Abend Lieutenant Caine."

Zuerst dachte er, sein Gehör habe ihm einen Streich gespielt, doch als er sich umdrehte, sah er tatsächlich Natalja, die, ein Weinglas in der Hand auf einem der Verandastühle saß. Da der Stuhl sehr nahe an der Hauswand stand, hatte er sie vorher nicht bemerkt. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid mit weißen Punkten, rote Schuhe und um den Kopf ein rotes Band, das ihre Haare zurück hielt. Soweit Horatio es im Dunkeln sehen konnte, war in ihrer ganzen Kleidung kein bisschen lila zu sehen. Er glaubte zu wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, und es beunruhigte ihn. Dem Weinglas in ihrer Hand nach zu urteilen, war sie außerdem in sein Haus eingebrochen. Aber auch das hatte sie offenbar mit höchster Perfektion vollbracht, denn er hatte absolut keine Einbruchsspuren bemerkt.

„Hallo Miss Morricone", brachte er mühsam hervor. Er war so überrascht, dass ihm das Atmen und Sprechen schwer fiel.

„Mir scheint, Sie haben nicht unbedingt erwartet, mich heute hier zu sehen." Sie grinste auf ihre typische, leicht spöttische Art.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht", sagte er, zog einen Stuhl zu sich heran und setzte sich neben Natalja. „Was machen Sie eigentlich hier? Es wäre doch viel sicherer gewesen, gleich zu verschwinden, um Ihre kunstvolle Todesinszenierung nicht zu gefährden."

„Vielleicht. Trotzdem, gerade um diese ‚Inszenierung' nicht zu gefährden, bin ich hier. Sie sind der Einzige, der mir wirklich gefährlich werden könnte. Früher oder später hätten Sie sicherlich herausgefunden, dass nicht ich auf diesem Müllplatz verbrannt worden bin. Deshalb zog ich es vor, Sie gleich einzuweihen."

„Und was erwarten Sie jetzt von mir? Soll ich absichtlich in die falsche Richtung ermitteln, oder was?" Horatio klang wütend, sehr untypisch für ihn.

„Nein. Sie werden den Fall wegen Befangenheit abgeben. Sie sagen einfach, Sie hätten mich zu gut gekannt. Was ja auch stimmt. Jemand anderes wird den Fall übernehmen, und dann wird er bald zu den ungelösten Fällen wandern."

„Aber was ist mit der Frau, deren Leiche wir gefunden haben? Wer ist sie?"

„Eine Kubanerin. Sie hat versucht, auf einem Schlepperschiff in die USA zu kommen, ist aber kurz vor Miami an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben. Ihre Pathologin wird allerdings einen Kopfschuss als Todesursache feststellen. Dafür habe ich gesorgt", sagte sie leise. „ Naja, der Schiffskapitän war jedenfalls froh, sie loszuwerden. Offenbar hatte sie hier keine Verwandten und niemand hätte sich um die Leiche gekümmert."

„Man kann Ihnen also nichts nachweisen. Wie immer."

„Wie immer!", bekräftigte sie und gab Horatio damit die Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Da jetzt ja alles geklärt ist, werde ich gehen. Leben Sie wohl, Lieutenant." Sie gab ihm die Hand und ging dann über die Verandatreppe hinunter zum Strand. Einen Moment blieb sie noch stehen, um ihre Schuhe auszuziehen, dann marschierte sie über den Sand davon.

Horatio blickte ihr nach, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann wollte er ins Haus gehen. Als er das Weinglas sah, dass noch auf dem Tisch stand, dachte er einen Moment daran, die Fingerabdrücke, die darauf waren, zu sichern, um zu beweisen, dass Natalja noch am Leben war. Doch schließlich nahm er das Glas, brachte es hinein und stellte es in die Spülmaschine. Er hatte resigniert. Würde Natalja gefasst werden, könnte man sie nur wegen Vortäuschung einer Straftat verurteilen. Und wäre sie erst einmal im Gefängnis, würden ihre Feinde, deretwegen sie ihren Tod überhaupt erst inszeniert hatte, sofort einen Weg finden, sie umzubringen. Es war sinnlos. Wie immer, wenn Natalja irgendwo auftauchte, war das Gesetz wie außer Kraft gesetzt.

Ende


End file.
